


Sight of the Sun

by Pituitor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Multi, Post-Finale, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pituitor/pseuds/Pituitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami's relationship grows stronger as they continue with life after their vacation to the spirit world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Fun. seemed to be channeling some Korrasami vibes with their new song, so I ran with it.

Korra looked at herself in mirror attached to the vanity across from Asami’s bed. It had been almost a year since she had cut her hair, but it still caught her off guard when she saw her reflection. Her focus shifted to the assortment of scars on her shoulders and back. These last five years had been so much tougher than she could have imagined them to be. And she had grown so much, not only as the Avatar, but as a person as well. Asami shifted next to her, Korra lay back down, admiring the beauty of her sleeping girlfriend.

 

The sounds of construction in the morning air and drifted in the open window of the bedroom as Asami helped Korra make the bed. There was so much work to be done rebuilding the city again, Asami thought to herself, but at least this time she wasn’t alone. She had Korra to vent to when she got home from a long day of meetings and blueprints. Asami couldn’t even remember what they had been up so late talking about the night before, all she could think of was how hard they had been laughing.

 

Three years ago her approval rating had been eight percent, a couple months ago she had been told the world didn’t need her, but they had, and she had saved the world again. The only person who was always there had been Asami. She was Korra’s anchor when Zaheer’s poison left her in a wheel chair. When Korra felt alone and useless in the South Pole Asami had been the person she could write to and explain how she was feeling. Even when the world leaders had abandoned the idea of Korra’s importance, Asami didn’t.

 

It was late, Asami had called saying she might need to spend the night at her office trying to figure out how to reroute the city’s infrastructure to account for the new spirit portal as well as the new buildings that were being built among the surrounding vines. Korra sat in bed, reading an article about budding tourism surrounding the new spirit portal. Nights like this had become more regular than she liked, ‘But I guess that’s a natural side effect of having a brilliant girlfriend who’s in charge of the rebuilding of one on the most important cities in the world’ she thought, setting the paper on the table beside the bed and turning off the lights. Either way, it was hard to sleep without the engineer’s presence.

 

The girls stepped off the boat onto the snow. Korra had wanted to bring Asami to visit her family for a long time, but Republic City came first, but now they were getting their first real vacation since the spirit world adventure. Dinner was fantastic as it always was with her mother. Korra stared absent-mindedly at Asami as she talked animatedly with her mother. Tonraq put his hand on his daughters shoulder.

“I am so proud of you, both of you.”

“Thanks dad. I wish I could come visit more often, and so does Asami!” Korra laughed watching her mother laugh at something Asami had said. “She really loves you two.”

“And we love her.”

As dinner concluded there was a lull in conversation. Asami leaned over and kissed Korra on the cheek. She took Korra’s hand in her own. “Korra, these years have been so much different than I ever thought they would be, but one thing that has never swayed is my love for you. You are the best friend I wanted and the family that I needed.” She pulled a dark blue ribbon from her jacket pocket. The betrothal necklace shimmered in the candlelight. Up the middle of the medallion were two lines reminiscent of a spirit portal, underneath them were waves of the water tribe emblem, and on the perimeter were cogs of a gear etched into the metal. “Korra my love, marry me?” Korra sat speechless for one of the few times in her life.

“Of course I will Asami.”

 

 

The streetlights illuminated the front steps of the Sato estates. They said goodnight to Opal and Bolin as the got in their Satomobile and drove away into the night. Asami showed Wu and Mako to one of the many guest rooms. Korra went up to their bedroom, taking in the beauty of the house for the millionth time. She undressed and got ready for bed. Asami, finished being the welcoming host, met Korra in the bedroom.

“I got everyone settled, and I brought you some water in case you get thirsty.” Asami set a glass down next to a half asleep Korra. Korra smiled, her mind drifting. She imagined Asami laying their child in bed, pulling the covers up over them and kissing their tired eyes. As she felt Asami climb into bed next to her she rolled over to face her. “You are going to make a beautiful mother Asami.” Korra closed her eyes as the engineer kissed her, their foreheads touching.

“So will you, love.”


End file.
